


Ironías de Pacifista.

by Ariel_Lycaon



Series: Hay mil grullas de origami en la pacífica isla de bambú [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Mención de Izaya, NO-YAOI, Other, shizuo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lycaon/pseuds/Ariel_Lycaon
Summary: Tu enojo no excusa ni justifica tus actos y tu pacifismo me parece una mera hipocresía.¿En qué piensas cuando te enojas?





	Ironías de Pacifista.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: “Durarara!!” —tanto anime, manga y novela ligera—, y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita.

**Ironías de un pacifista.**

_¿Sabes, Shizuo?_ Al final lo que piensas y lo que haces no concuerda; la paz que pregonas difiere por completo de tu actuar. Afirmas que no te gusta la violencia pero vas y le arrojas lo primero que encuentras a las personas.

Te mueves sin pensar. No haces distinción de edad, raza, género, religión. Eso no te importa en lo más mínimo.

Tan impulsivo que tu cabeza reacciona segundos después que tu cuerpo.

Tan agresivo y violento que todos a tu alrededor te tienen miedo.

Tu enojo no excusa ni justifica tus actos y tu pacifismo me parece una mera hipocresía.

_¿En qué piensas cuando te enojas?_ Posiblemente no piensas en nada, porque no eres capaz de ser racional.

Para muchos es divertido y lo ven como simple medio de entretenimiento, pero para mí, Shizuo, no es gracioso. Mi mente lo asimila de un modo distinto, incluso del tuyo. Y aunque me preguntaras, no te diría, debido a que ignoro el porqué.

_¿Nunca te cuestionas si encuentras placer en mandar a las personas al hospital? ¿No tienes reparo alguno en arrojarles postes de luz, señales de tránsito, botes de basura o máquinas expedidoras?_

Eres similar a un campo minado cuyos explosivos son desproporcionales ataques de ira. _¿Eso no te quita el sueño por las noches?_ Quizá.

Careciendo de auto control, lastimas a quienes te rodean, a quienes quieres, a quienes en verdad te importan; y esa indeseable manera de ser, ocasiona que se alejen de ti. Puedo imaginar las veces en que te arrepentiste por ello.

_¿Cuántas veces te lamentaste por no poder remediar aquel defecto latente en tu ser? ¿Acaso será congénito? ¿una enfermedad? ¿una herencia? ¿una maldición?_

_Dime Shizuo, _¿qué es lo que te hace ser así?__

Es constatable que desde niño vives en la ignorancia de un sentimiento no tan desconocido, pero exótico y anhelado para muchos seres humanos; a ti te pasa igual y de manera especial: tu alma desconoce el sentimiento de estar en paz. Hace mucho que no gozas de la tranquilidad y la serenidad. Vives con el miedo de terminar haciendo algo irremediable.

Todos te temen, muchos te odian, algunos te respetan y te admiran, otros desean una vida normal y te evitan; uno que otro, no te conoce.

_¿Y yo?_ Yo a mi modo te comprendo. Pues no soy alguien que deba juzgarte, siendo que estoy varada en el mismo barco que tú.

* * *

—¿Qué tanto haces? —cuestiona con curiosidad al observarla teclear constantemente en su teléfono.

—Nada importante —responde con simpleza, mientras cierra la tapa de su celular y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Segura? —vuelve a insistir, ella solo asiente con la cabeza. El barman aún dudoso, lanza un gruñido, notablemente irritado.

—...No te creo, déjame ver —alega, exigente.

_«Es insoportable tener como compañero a ese mesero con síndrome premenstrual. No es sólo Shizuo, es casi su otro yo.»_

Ella suspira, trata de guardar la calma y desvía la mirada. Algo interesante capta su atención.

—¿No es ese Izaya entrando al sushi ruso? —comenta de la nada, señalando en dirección a dicho lugar.

—¿Dónde? —cae en la trampa y voltea, mira al pelinegro entrar al Restaurante de Sushi.

—¡I-ZA-YA...!

_Totalmente predecible._

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos lectores me han dicho que consideran que este corto es una especie de precuela a "Mil Grullas de Origami en la Pacífica Isla de Bambú", a pesar de que el corto no fue escrito con esa la intención...


End file.
